I Would Do Anything
by AngstRiddenTeenager
Summary: Jason prepares to make the ultimate sacriface, but will madame fate intervene? LIASON. Please readreview. Thank you!
1. One Life For Another

A/N: Slightly AU. Any changes will be explained. And despite how it starts out, it's Liason!

* * *

It was four-thirty in the morning and Jason Morgan was wide-awake. It was the third night in a row that he had not been able to sleep. By now, he assumed, his body would have just succumbed to the exhaustion of being up. He was wrong. He was tired of listening to Sam's steady breathing beside him and the branch hitting his bedroom window. He threw back the blanket and walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, unmindful of what time it was. He twisted the cap off and chucked it towards the trashcan. It missed but he did not care enough to pick it up. He sat down on his brown leather couch, feeling defeated.

Two days before, Sam had told him she thought she was pregnant. Yesterday she told him that Dr. Meadows confirmed that she could never conceive. She had cried and he had held her, their dream of a family slipping away. He felt guilty being thankful. He did want a family but with everything going on with Michael, he thought it might be better this way. His thoughts were drawn to AJ and his dysfunctional biological family. He combed his fingers through his spikes and let out a sigh.

His thoughts were drawn to what Monica had told him at the hospital. He had told Sonny that afternoon. He had yet to tell Sam. Hell, he didn't know how he could. He had closed off to Sam and she had yet to notice. The news she had received from Dr. Meadows was eating away at her.

He knew what he had to do. It was the only way to protect Michael. He drank the rest of his beer in a quick sip and set the empty bottle down on the coffee table.

"Jason?" Sam called, walking down the stairs.

He turned towards her as she reached the last step.

"Are you okay?"

He stood and crossed the room towards her. He stopped a few feet away from her and he saw that her eyes were etched with concern.

"I have to go."

"Is it something for Sonny?" She asked, reading something in his eyes that seemed unfamiliar.

"It's for Michael," He paused, trying to consider his words before he spoke so not to upset her more than necessary, "You might want to sit down."

Her eyes bore into his for a moment before she crossed in front of him and sat down on the brown leather couch. He chose to stand.

"There was a witness to AJ's murder." He began.

"Who?" She asked, intrigued and concerned.

"It doesn't matter," He paused, "They have no reason to lie."

"They saw Carly, didn't they?" She asked, jumping to the most obvious conclusion in her mind.

"No," He stressed, "They saw Michael."

Her eyes grew wide, "What does Sonny think?"

"It's not even clear if Michael remembers doing it," He paused, "Sonny wants to protect him by turning himself in."

Sam sat silent in shock.

Jason hesitated to fill her in completely, but finally relented, "I told him that I would."

"Would-?" Sam paused, "Your gonna turn yourself in on a murder charge?"

"He's got three kids…"

"And so your life is less important than his?" She said, standing up to face him.

"No," He said, "They need him more. Carly needs him. If I go, it'll be easier."

"And what about me, Jason. What about _us_?" She spit out.

"I didn't really—" He began, stopping in mid-sentence.

She completed his thought, "You didn't think about what I would think of this!" She paused, "I understand that you love Michael and that you have this connection with Sonny and Carly…but it is something else entirely for you to make a decision like this without even consulting me!"

"It's my life." He spit out.

"When someone counts on you, and cares for you," She paused, tears brimming from the corners of her eyes, "You have to consider how your actions might affect them."

"I'm doing this for Michael so that he can have both of his parents and the life that he deserves."

"You love him," She paused, wiping at her eyes, "But you don't love me."

Their eyes met and he looked at her with some confusion.

She explained, "If you cared about me as much as I care about you then you would have had the decency to at least tell me that you were considering going to prison the rest of your life before deciding it."

She hesitated, and then half mumbled, "Well, maybe they were all right…maybe we just both fell in love with the baby and after she was gone, maybe we just needed each other. Maybe what I feel, maybe it was just because you didn't shut me out or push me away, it was just that you accepted me and I could depend on you…maybe what I thought was love was just … something else."

The tears finally came down her cheeks and she brushed furiously at them, and said with a hint of bitterness, "Whatever it was, it still hurts."

She started towards the stairs and he grabbed her arm and caught her.

"Sam…" He began, causing her to turn.

With his free hand he brushed at the tears on her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"Don't," She said, moving away from his touch, "I admire you, Jason. I could never make that kinda sacrifice. Not even for you." She paused, "I guess we know the answer then."

She walked out of his grasp and up the stairs, leaving him to watch her walk away. After the sound of her footfalls disappeared on the stairs, he sighed and combed his fingers through his blond spikes. Now all that was left to do before turning himself over to the police was to say goodbye to all the people who mattered to him.


	2. Not What You'd Expect

Jason glanced into the Quartermaine home through the glass doors that lead into the living room. Once he saw that he cost was clear he opened the unlocked doors and walked into the room, shutting the doors behind him as quietly as possible. He crossed the room towards the doorway that led into the foyer but stopped short at the sight of Monica. She saw him and did the same.

"Jason." She said, simply, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled awkwardly, "Hey."

"Is everything okay?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

She had expected him to come eventually. After filling him in the day before about what she had seen and knowing how the news must have been eating away at him, she knew he would come. She wouldn't dare to say that she knew her son. The man before her was still, after all this time, more of a stranger to her than anything. But she did know that when it came to Michael that Jason wore his heart on his sleeve.

"I came to see Emily," He began, causing Monica's eyes to fall only briefly before he continued, "But I'm glad I ran into you."

Her eyes lit up and she glanced behind her into the foyer. She turned back to her son and sighed, "Let's talk in Lila's study."

He nodded and followed her wordlessly. When they were finally behind closed doors, he combed his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"No one is going to find out about what Michael did."

"Did you tell Sonny?"

He nodded in affirmation.

"Are you going to--" She paused, hesitantly, "_cover it up_?"

He did not want to say the words. He knew that they would hurt her. He knew, despite what people thought, that he had hurt her enough already. The way he lived, the choices he had made, his distance all hurt her. He admired his mother's strength.

"It's a high profile case. Planting evidence or setting some one up to confess is risky—unless they are already a suspect or have known motive."

Her eyes grew wide and suddenly she knew what he was going to say. She carefully placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and squeezed gently, "_No_, Jason."

For a moment he was surprised. He let his eyes linger to where she held onto him steadfastly and finally let them meet hers.

"I have too." His excuse seeming vacant to her.

"Did Sonny order—" She stopped herself. She gazed into his eyes and read the answer within them. _He had volunteered_.

Her hand dropped off of his arm and fell limply to her side. Her gaze left his and drifted to a spot on the wall behind him.

"You've lost so much already, Jason…" She started, but stopped again.

Once upon a time he might have been mad at her for saying such things. But not now. He had let go of his anger at her and she had learned to accept that Jason Quartermaine was no more. He was no longer angry at her missing him. To him, the man she once knew was someone else and someone he didn't know or care to.

"_When_?" She finally asked, breaking the long silence between them.

"Soon," He said, stolidly, watching her carefully, "I-I'm sorry."

She looked up to meet his eyes and felt tears within her own. Her marriage was essentially over. Her eldest son had perished in a vein attempt to find a family for himself. And Jason Morgan, this stranger before her, once her pride and joy, was leaving her again. Her family was falling apart and she was defenseless against it.

She reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. Their eyes met and soon she was enveloped in his arms.

"I-" She began, but did not know if she could say it.

She pulled away and looked at him for a long while. She took her hands and held his face, her eyes memorizing him. Their eyes met again.

Finally she spoke, "_I'm proud of you._"

He swallowed the lump in his throat that had not been there a second ago. She let her hands fall from his face. Her left hand fell to her side limply. With her right hand she brushed at the tears that threatened to fall.

She cleared her throat and sighed, "I know that you came to see Emily," She paused, "And that you'd have no desire to see Alan, or Edward for that matter. But I know that they'd appreciate it."

He sighed, "Is Alan still at the hospital?"

She nodded.

"Is he—doing okay?"

Her eyes lit up at his inquiry, "He should make a full recovery."

"I-I'll consider it." He said, nonchalantly, causing a shadow of a smile to pull at her lips briefly before slipping away.

"Take care of yourself." He added simply, pausing at the doorway.

She nodded and watched him walk away. The tears still came down as his footfalls disappeared until she no longer hears them. She sat down in a plush chair and let out a breath she had not known she was holding.

Emily's voice filtered down the hallway as he made his way towards her bedroom. He could not make out all the words, but what did come through clearly did not make much sense to him.

"Okay, okay, their fine…nothing at all…quack, quack…damnit, sorry… God, your mom…you won't tell?"

He pushed open her bedroom door and found the room empty.

"Emily?" He called, hearing splashing coming from the bathroom.

"Jason?" She answered, surprise evident in her voice.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

"No," She called from the bathroom, "But you'll have to come to me."

He crossed the room and walked into her adjoining bathroom finding her standing beside the sink with a baby. She looked more than stressed.

"Okay," She muttered to herself, "Remind me never to believe Elizabeth. Especially when she says that Cameron is an easy baby to take care of! Or maybe I just bring out the worse in him…Kristina was so much easier to baby sit. This has to be a guy thing. You all try to screw with us women the second you are born…"

If his sister had not been so obviously frazzled, Jason would have laughed at the sight of her. She was barefoot, her hair was half falling out of a ponytail, and there was a questionable stain on her pink blouse.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing the mess that had been made in the bathroom.

Cameron was currently sitting in the filled shallow sink with a rubber toy duck keeping him occupied. In the twin sink beside him there was what appeared to be his clothes soaking in soapy water. A spilled bottle was stuck behind one of the faucets and a little Tupper Maid container filled with cheerios had spilled and were scattered on the marble sink surface as well as the floor.

"I had to feed him lunch and afterwards I tried to burp him like Elizabeth showed me and he barfed all over me and his clothes. Elizabeth gave me a bag with a change of clothes and all his stuff and I think I left it somewhere…" She muttered as she furiously scrubbed at the little boy's clothes in the sink.

Jason looked down at Cameron and saw that the little boy had stuck his plastic duck in his mouth and was gurgling happily around it. He grabbed a towel and took Cameron out of the room temperature water and dried him off.

"Are you sure everything else is okay, Emily?"

"I am so tired of everyone asking—" She started to yell when she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Thank God!" She muttered, finding her purse and pulling out her cell phone as quick as possible.

"Hello?" She answered it frantically.

Jason watched his sister listen to the person on the other end as her face turned pale.

"I'm on my way." She said and hesitated for a moment before putting her phone back in her purse and looking around for something.

Jason grabbed Emily's arm, "Hold on a minute, Em. What happened? Who was on the phone?"

"It was Skye," She paused, "Luke, Lucky, and Elizabeth were setting a trap for Helena and it didn't work. Luke's gone off after Helena again, Skye is at the police station making a statement, and Lucky and Elizabeth are at the hospital."

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"Skye didn't give me all specifics. But I have to go the hospital."

Without even hesitating, Jason offered, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this was so short.I promise Liason interaction next chapter. 


	3. Not Okay

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews of the first two chapters. :) I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in this fic...

Anyway, as promised, some Liason interaction this chapter. Also there is some Steven Webber in this chapter! I really do like him, I swear, but in this chapter he's not the nice guy he normally is.:(

Oh, don't forget...this is slightly AU!

* * *

When Emily, Jason, and Cameron emerged from the elevators on the sixth floor of General Hospital, Mac Scorpio spotted them immediately and made his way over.

"Emily, I need—", Mac began, but was promptly cut off.

"Where's Lucky and Elizabeth?" She asked, ignorant of the fact that he had said something at all.

Mac let out a sigh, tired of everything remotely related to the Spencers or the Cassidines.

"I'm not sure where Elizabeth is," He paused, "I got her statement and she took off after Lucky as far as I could tell."

"Where's Luck—" Emily started, impatiently.

Mac cut her off, annoyed at her obvious disregard, "He's in surgery. He got stabbed."

Her face grew pale and Mac hesitated before continuing, "I was hoping that you could shed some light on what happened, Emily."

"She wasn't there." Jason said, breaking his silence.

Mac stole a glance at the mob enforcer and was met with his normal cold stare. If it had been a different situation, Mac might have laughed given the fact that Jason was holding a baby that had absently started chewing on his tee shirt.

"I didn't say that she was," He began, focusing his attention back on Emily, "But I know that you've been working to get Nikolas out of prison by exposing Helena. This was another one of Luke's plan's, wasn't it?"

"I want to go see my friend. If you have any other questions then I will answer them later."

"With a lawyer present." Jason added, matter-of-factly, as his sister started to leave.

Mac sighed, ignoring the enforcer's words, "I've got good news, Emily."

She turned around to face him and he continued, "Helena was spotted. Nikolas is free to go."

She froze. Jason looked at her with concern. With the knowledge of what had happened to her with Conner, he knew that she had not been anticipating Nikolas' release. With Nikolas out of the picture it made it easier to ignore what had happened to her. It made it easier for her to put off dealing with it.

Mac studied her expression with confusion, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. He started towards the elevator and she hesitated to follow him.

"Are you sure you can do this? I can send someone—" Jason began.

She cut him off, "I have to. He's my husband."

She paused briefly and met his eyes, "Could you stay here and make sure that Lucky gets out of surgery okay?"

Emily was his sister. There was never a question in his mind that he would not do something that she asked him. She knew this and knew how to use it to her advantage.

He nodded. Her gaze lingered to Cameron, "Is it okay…" She paused, "I don't think I can take him—"

"Go." He said, simply. She smiled at him and then went towards the elevator where Mac was waiting.

He watched her until the elevator closed and sighed out of relief. Normally he was not one to avoid his obligations. But with the knowledge of what he had to tell his sister, on top of everything else she was dealing with, he was glad to avoid telling her at the moment. He looked down at the boy in his arms and sighed.

* * *

Steven Webber was not in the best mood to begin with. He had recently found out that his ex-girlfriend had plotted to kill him, he had been working fourteen hours straight, had a headache, and had heard mumblings of his sister coming into the hospital with a stabbing victim. When he approached the nurse's station on the sixth floor and noticed his nephew in the arms of an alleged mob enforcer, whatever little bit of sanity he had quickly dissipated.

He stalked over to the waiting area, "Are you the reason my sister came here with a stabbing victim? An innocent bystander to some _coffee warehouse_ transaction?"

It was common knowledge that something about Steven Webber bothered Jason, but he had attempted to be civil with him after the doctor had done so much to help Kristina and Morgan. As well as for the simple fact that he was Elizabeth's brother and he valued their friendship. But Jason had enough on his plate as it was and had no time to bother with the doctor.

"I came in with Emily. She got a call that Elizabeth and Lucky were at the hospital."

Steven glanced around impatiently, "And where is Emily now?"

"What does it matter, _Steven_?" He said, annoyed.

"Well, I think she would have know better to leave my nephew with _you_." Steven spit back.

If he had not been holding Cameron, Jason would have not hesitated to hit the guy in front of him. Instead, he sighed and shut up so that hopefully Steven would get the idea, say what he had to say, and get the hell out of his face.

"No response, huh?" The young doctor began, "Because you know that I'm right—"

"Steven!" Elizabeth said, interrupting her brother.

Both men turned to find Elizabeth standing there looking tired and slightly irritated. Her normally bright eyes seemed dull for some reason.

"What is going on here?" She asked, stepping in-between the two men after stealing a glance at her son. For a second she seemed to be caught off guard by the fact that Jason held her now sleeping son in his arms, but her attention quickly went to her brother.

Steven ignored her question, "Are you alright? I heard that you'd come in with a stabbing victim—"

She quickly figured the situation out, "And you saw Jason with Cam and immediately assumed that he had something to do with it?"

Jason's eyebrow rose in surprise at her words. Steven was speechless for a moment.

"Is it so wrong for me to be concerned about my sister and nephew?"

"No," She paused, meeting her brother's eyes, "I appreciate that you were concerned, Steven. But I'm okay. I'm an adult and I don't need you fighting battles—_or picking fights_—for me. I can take care of myself and my son."

She looked over at her son and sighed, "Right now all I want to do is go home and tuck my son in and maybe steal a few hours of sleep before my shift."

She turned back towards her brother, "So, are we done here?"

Steven nodded wordlessly.

Elizabeth finally let her eyes meet Jason's and for a brief moment a hint of a smile graced her lips, "Thank you for watching Cameron. Is Emily okay?"

Jason ignored Steven's glare and sighed, "She went down to the police station. Nikolas is being released."

"Thank God," Elizabeth muttered, "I'd hate to think that _all of this_ was for nothing."

She carefully took her son from Jason so as not to wake him. For a brief second their eyes met and he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as she steadied Cameron in her arms.

"Yeah," She paused, sounding defeated, "I-I'm just tired and c-concerned about Lucky."

She paused and looked around the area, "Do you have Cameron's baby bag?"

"Uh, I think it might still be at the mansion." He offered, concerned about her. He knew that she had lied to him. It bothered him that despite how far they had come in rebuilding their relationship that she still felt as though she could not be completely honest with him.

"I'll just stop by and pick it up some other time," She began, "I need to get home."

She looked towards her brother who had been standing there in silence watching how his sister interacted with Jason. He wore a defeated scowl.

"I'll see ya later, Steven." She paused, her eyes meeting Jason, "You too, Jason. Thanks."

She turned and started towards the elevator. It was as Jason watched her walk away that he realized that he wouldn't be _seeing her later_. Unless, of course, by later she meant sometime after twenty to life.

He ignored Steven's glare and started off after Elizabeth, grabbing hold of the elevator door to stop it from closing.

* * *

Officer Murphy ran up to the Nurse's station and yelled, "Get hospital security here right away. I want you to have them seal the hospital. Helena Cassidine has spotted in the premises."

The nurse quickly got on the phone as the officer spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"No one is to leave the hospital," He began, "I need extra men on Lucky Spencer at all times. And find out where the hell his father got off to."

"Officer," The nurse started, getting his attention, "There is no answer in the security office."

Before he had a chance to respond, the lights flickered and turned off. Emergency lighting quickly filtered through the darkness.

"This is great." The officer muttered, knowing that the shadowy hallways would give a fugitive many places to hide.

"Where is your electrical—" He began to ask but was cut off by a huge squeal. Both the officer and the nurse turned towards the elevators.

"The elevators must be stuck," He muttered to himself, then turned towards the nurse, "Are there phones in the elevators?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Officer Murphy spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Guys, we've got a fugitive on the loose, the hospital is on the backup power and the elevators are jammed…"


	4. Confessions

A/N: Things are really hectic due to the end of the semester. Next week is my last week and I will likely not update until the week is over. But this story will be finished. I already have the entire story planned out so it will be updated regularly. Thank you for your patience and your reviews thus far. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story:)

* * *

Jason had been bold enough to follow her, but once inside the confines of the elevator he froze. Sure, they weren't exactly as close as they had been. But he still cared about her and considered her a friend. He knew from experience that saying goodbye to Elizabeth was not an easy task. 

"Eliza-" He started, but stopped when the lights flickered in the elevator.

Their eyes met and just as he was about to continue, the elevator jerked roughly and the lights went out completely. Without thinking, he reached out for her to steady her. In the darkened elevator Cameron was roused from sleep and started crying. He listened to her whisper reassurances to the little boy. When the emergency lights finally came on, Jason had his arms protectively around Elizabeth's waist. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and then he let his arms fall away.

"T-thanks," She muttered, catching his eyes, while gently bouncing Cameron in her arms.

His eyes darted away from hers and looked towards the emergency phone panel. Stuck on top of it was a taped note that read: "Out of Order". He fished into his pocket for his cell phone and pulled it out.

"It won't work," She began, interrupting his thoughts, "You won't get a signal in here."

He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. Elizabeth had gotten Cameron to calm down very quickly and the little boy was now settled against her left shoulder. As if having the foresight to know that they would be there a while, Elizabeth settled down in the corner of the elevator.

Feeling awkward standing up, Jason followed suit and settled against the opposite wall. He quickly found himself just watching Elizabeth with Cameron. He did not know how long he had been watching her when he realized that she had started to watch him.

Their eyes met and she smiled, albeit awkwardly.

"Guess I won't be going home before my shift." Elizabeth muttered, in an attempt to make conversation.

"We won't be stuck that long." Jason offered, matter-of-factly, as if this kind of situation happened to him all the time. He said it more out of an attempt to reassure her rather than having previous knowledge of a similar situation.

She smiled slightly at the realization of what he was doing but he did not catch it. She attempted to focus her attention back on her son who was comfortably settled against her shoulder.

"I heard about Lucky," He began, and waited for their eyes to meet before continuing, "I'm sorry."

He had imagined that Lucky being in the hospital might be the thing that was bothering her. He hoped that maybe she would open up to him, seeing as it appeared as though they might have some time to kill. As well as, for the simple fact, that he liked listening to what she had to say, even if it was a bunch of nothing. But judging by the way she had been acting, he knew it was something.

"Thanks," She began, knowing full well that Lucky was not Jason's favorite person.

"I wanted to scrub in, to help and they said that I couldn't—I was too involved, to attached, but to see him lying there…" She started to ramble, her eyes focused on some spot on the wall behind him.

She let out a defeated sigh, "God, how could I have been so stupid?"

Her words caught him off guard. He knew that Elizabeth did not take unnecessary risks. She had always been concerned about those she cared about even when they weren't on speaking terms. And with a child now, he knew that she had likely become more careful and responsible. He couldn't imagine, in whatever situation her, Lucky, Luke, and Skye had gotten into with Helena that she could have somehow caused what happened to Lucky.

Without hesitation Jason offered, "Whatever happened was not your fault—"

She chose to meet his eyes, surprised by his words. Before realizing that she had done it, she continued talking, "Not with Helena today, but with Lucky—"

He considered her words for a moment, "I don't understand."

"I'm _pregnant_—" She blurted out without meeting his eyes, "It hasn't been confirmed yet but I'm pretty sure."

She finally met his eyes to gauge his reaction. He was shocked more than anything. Of all the things he thought she'd say, that particular statement had been at the bottom of the list. When he did not say anything, her eyes drifted to her son who still lay tucked against her shoulder.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

She smiled slightly to herself, a memory of a long forgotten night on her mind, "I told you that night at Jake's, when Lucky was gone, that I wished I had been pregnant," She let out a sound that could have been a laugh before continuing, "I guess someone upstairs is listening, just a few years too late."

"Hey," He began, getting her attention," Lucky will get through this, Elizabeth." He said, figuring it was all he could do for her.

"If something _happens to him_—God, I'm having enough trouble with Cameron," She paused, "I just can't—" She stopped abruptly, turning away from him.

With a free hand she wiped at her eyes and took a breath to calm herself before continuing, "It was a mistake—I was lonely, he's in love with his brother's wife, and it just happened. And if—I just can't do this all alone."

Jason froze at the mention of Lucky being in love with Emily. When had that happened?

Before he had a chance to get a word in edgewise, she continued, "I hardly spend enough time with Cameron as it is, with this job and school. And I promised myself that when I became a parent that I wouldn't do this. My parents were never there for me and I don't want to do that with Cameron. And he's already gonna miss out because Zander isn't around…"

At the mention of Zander a familiar feeling crept up on Jason. It was easier to ignore that Zander was Cameron's father because Zander was not around. But just knowing that he had been with Elizabeth—a memory of which was still etched in his subconscious—brought all those feelings back. How could he be jealous of someone when they were dead?

He figured the best course of action would be to ignore her mention of Zander entirely, that way he would likely avoid conflict. But before he could even open his mouth to speak, she started up again.

"Its bad enough that I'll have to explain to him someday that Zander went down in a police shoot out…" She said without bitterness; her voice was laced with sadness and regret.

Jason sighed, realizing he wouldn't be escaping the Zander topic as easily as he would have liked. But listening to what she was saying, and how her voice trembled slightly, he couldn't help but set aside his feelings of jealousy.

With her eyes trained on a sleeping Cameron she adds, barely above a whisper, "I just keep thinking that maybe if I had done something differently that he would be here and Cameron would get to know his father…"

It was then that she chose to meet his eyes. She had half-expected him to say something about Zander. A shadow of a smile graced her lips at the fact that he hadn't. He noticed, and accepted it for what it was, a silent thank-you.

"I-I don't know, maybe if I hadn't been so insistent with him to sign the papers…" She offered with a hint of regret.

"Don't," He interrupted, getting her to meet his eyes again, "It won't change anything."

"I know," She paused, realizing how much she had been talking, "You don't need to hear all of this—"

He smiled playfully, "I-I don't mind. I like listening."

She couldn't help but smile, "I hadn't forgotten," She paused, "I just know that Zander wasn't your favor—"

"It doesn't matter now, Elizabeth," He interrupted, "You _cared_ about him."

This time she smiled widely, "Thank you," She paused, and then added, "It's funny, I think that if I hadn't, well, if things hadn't happened how they did that you and Zander might have been friends."

This, he rose an eyebrow to. Learned to tolerate the guy, maybe. But to be friends with him? That was an entirely different story.

She smiled at his reaction and explained, "Its just that you and I got along so well and Zander and I were a lot alike."

He did not say anything. He did not have to because she could read his expression.

"I'm serious," She began, answering a question he had yet to ask, "We both grew up with parents who essentially abandoned us, we both had an older sibling we couldn't live up to, and we both had to go through a lot when we were younger…"

He listened and could see that she had found a kindred spirit in Zander. It was easier now to see why she had run to him at times of crisis. It made the twinge of jealousy he was feeling die down a little.

"…although, he had a little more courage then I did…"

"Elizabeth, you aren't giving yourself enough credit," He interrupted, "Y-you are one of the strongest people that I know."

The words came out of his mouth without hesitation.

He caught her smile again and he could not help but smile himself.

Cameron shifted against her and her gaze left Jason's and drifted to her son. Her smile slowly faded and he swore he could see the hint of tears in her eyes.

"I'm so scared, Jason—" She admitted barely above a whisper, "Even living with my Gram and not paying rent, I'm barely scrapping by…I can't…" She stopped, caught off guard by Jason moving closer to her in the elevator.

"Elizabeth, when we get out of here, I want you to go to Sonny and ask him to give you the money in my accounts—"

"Jason," She interrupted, "I didn't mean--I never could pay you—I can't."

"Let me help you, Elizabeth, I don't need the money—"

It was then that she realized that he had asked her to go to Sonny. Why not go to him? All the money in his accounts? Why?

"Jason, I don't understand—Why go to Sonny?"

Jason did not want to tell her. He felt as though they had made some progress in their relationship. It had been a while since he had felt this close with her. It felt good. It wasn't something that he wanted to give up on.

His eyes drifted to Cameron and his thoughts immediately went to Michael. _He had made a promise_. Suddenly the cost felt like so much more than it had when he had agreed to do it.

He let out a ragged sigh, "I'm going to confess to AJ's murder."


	5. What If?

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry for this being SO late. I hope there are still some interested readers. To make a long story short, computer/internet issues. Had to run Quick Restore and lost what I had written for this entry (as well as my notes for everything to follow). Suffice it to say, this has changed from what it was. I think that the change was for the better crosses fingers. I've redirected where I was taking this story and it should be finished in a few more entries (maybe 3?). I hope you enjoy it. Thanks!

* * *

"No," She said, without realizing it, "You wouldn't…I don't believe it."

Despite that she knew what he did for a living and how volatile his relationship with AJ had been, she knew that he was not responsible. She knew that he would never be able to hurt AJ with a clear conscious because of his family.

She finally met his eyes and saw within their depths the truth of the matter, "You are confessing to _protect_ someone else."

He was surprised by the way she said it. There was no question in her voice. She knew. She could still read him despite the distance between them. He nodded and confirmed the truth she already knew.

"There has to be another way—" She began.

He interrupted, "There isn't."

He was surprised that she had not asked him who. He figured that she felt as though it was not her place. That perhaps the distance between them had made her feel as though she should not be privy to such information.

He watched her wrack her brain for a solution. A shadow of a smile brushed his lips.

"Jason, you're not guilty…" She began, trying to think of a solution, but her voice trialed off.

_It should have been you._

_Ric doesn't hurt people for money…._

Her words from long ago, the anger evident in her voice, drifted to the forefront of his thoughts. He closes his eyes, for a moment it is painful to look at her. The possibility of leaving things, as they were, between them, made him inwardly cringe. He has to stop himself for apologizing for all things in the past that he cannot undo. Every little hurt he has caused her he wants to erase at the mere thought of her words. All the things big and little he did to destroy their relationship add to the heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Aren't I?" He offered, surprising her.

Their eyes meet. She looks surprised more than anything but he can see something else within the depths of her eyes. She has accepted his silent apology.

"I never use to consider what I could have done differently," He paused, gathering his thoughts, "But I think that if I handled the situation with Carly and Michael better that this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't," She began, "You cannot go back and change things no matter how much you might want to. There is no use dwelling on things that you can't change."

After a slight pause, she continued, "You taught me that, Jason."

"Maybe I was wrong." He offered, seriously.

"Jason, if you had turned Carly away when she showed up that night she could have found herself in a whole lot of trouble. Sure, it wasn't an ideal situation. But you did the best you could. And despite all that has happened, Michael has two parents who love him very much. He's also got you. And Emily tells me that he has gone to visit with the Quartermaine's a few times. I'd say that he's a pretty lucky kid to have so many people in his life that love him."

"That's why I have to do this." He began, causing her to realize just who he was protecting.

"And you are sure that it was him?" She asked, in disbelief.

He nodded and offered, "Monica saw him."

Her eyes fell to her son who lay sleeping obliviously on her shoulder. She loved him so much, but could she ever make that kind of a sacrifice for him? Without realizing, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You can't," She paused, her voice thick with emotion, "It would devastate your family, Emily, Michael and…"

_I would miss you too much._

Her eyes rose to meet his as they both recalled the past. Caught up in the moment, neither spoke, as their eyes remained locked for a long while. But hadn't they essentially been living like that for months? Mere strangers in one another's lives? Elizabeth was the first to avert her gaze.

"Who's gonna clean up after Carly's messes?" She began, trying to avoid dealing with what had just transpired between them, "Or take care of Sam?"

At the mention of Sam his eyes fell. He hated the way he had dealt with her. He wished that he could have let her down easier. He let out a ragged sigh.

Elizabeth took notice of his change.

"D-did something happen with Sam?" She paused, "Did you tell her?"

He nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose out of habit.

"Ar-re you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

He shook his head in refusal as she inwardly sighed in relief. She was not happy that something was bothering him but it was still a bit awkward talking to him about relationships. She found this ironic given that their relationship had begun due to their combined losses of loved ones. She had talked his ear off multiple times in regards to Lucky. He wasn't as prone to talking as she was and she found a bit of relief in that fact. She found herself a novice at relationships still, despite her experiences, and thus considered herself one that should not be allowed to give dating advice.

He broke the silence a little while later, "I already told Sam and Monica. I was going to tell Emily when Skye called her about coming down to the hospital," He paused, "I am a little relieved that she got called away."

"It's hard to say goodbye to someone you care about." Elizabeth offered, the words slipping out of her mouth casually.

Their eyes met again in silent understanding. She knew that he had chosen to follow her onto the elevator to say goodbye. Despite everything between them, he still believed that she deserved it. A shadow of a smile graced her lips.

"I appreciate you telling me," She paused as Cameron was roused from sleep, "I know that it wasn't easy..."

Jason watched her smile as Cameron woke and gurgled happily. One of his little hands reached up and touched his mother's face and stroked it playfully. She muttered a bit to him so low that Jason could barely hear. The little boy smiled, Elizabeth's smile, as his fist locked around a small handful of her hair.

Elizabeth stole a glance at Jason and saw that he was watching her with Cameron.

"I cannot believe he's a year old…" She said aloud to herself.

"A year?" Jason asked in disbelief.

She looked at him again for a longer moment, "Yeah…It feels like I just had him. As if I was released from that hospital in Napa just a week ago or something."

"Napa?"

"Yeah," She paused, "After Ric and I _separated_, I couldn't stay in Port Charles." She paused, collecting her thoughts.

"Why Napa?" He asked, sensing that her separation with Ric might still be a sensitive subject, giving her a way out.

She smiled as if she sensed what he was doing, then continued, "A few years before I moved to Port Charles, my family stayed there in a cottage. It was the last time we were all together before my brother moved to DC. He had just graduated from medical school. My father was happy that he was following in his footsteps. And my mother was at least civil with him. My sister and I got along then; it was after he left for DC that everything fell apart…"

Elizabeth glanced up and caught the question in his eyes. She explained, "Steven was kinda the peace-maker of the family. My mother has always been very critical of him but he wasn't afraid to stand up to her; she was afraid that my father would leave her if she did."

To this, Jason rose an eyebrow. Elizabeth explained, "Steven is only my half-brother. He has always wanted to be a doctor like my father so in his eyes Steven can do no wrong. My mom has always been afraid to say the wrong thing to him and have my father take his side and leave her…"

"So he left…and then what?" Jason asked, curious.

She sighed, "Sarah couldn't do anything wrong. And why Steven didn't notice my father treating him different, he noticed the difference in the way my parents treated me versus the way they treated Sarah. He was my big defender. My parents listened to him. But when he left, no one really heard me anymore…"

While she spoke she seemed to zone out. She was still looking at him but it was as if she was looking through him, "I did dumb things to get their attention but it didn't work that well. It seemed that the worse that I got the more they found in Sarah to praise. And then, they got the opportunity to work abroad. So, of course, they make plans for Sarah to come to live with my grandmother…"

Finally their eyes met again, "And for me, I got left behind. Stayed with a few friends I had until I realized that I didn't really like them all that much. I had essentially befriended them to get attention from my parents. They were gone and I realized that I didn't much like the person I was when I was with them. So, I took off for Port Charles…and _you know_ the rest."

He watched as the emotions played across her face. He could tell that she was recalling all that had happened since she had arrived in Port Charles. But just as quickly her eyes fell to her son and she sighed.

"If I'm pregnant, Lucky is gonna want to get married."

"Is that what you want?" Jason asked, sure of her answer already.

She shook her head, confirming his belief, "I love Lucky and I know that Lucky would be a great father, to this baby and Cameron…but I don't think that it is right just to get married because of a child. And even though Lucky might not do it consciously, he might treat Cameron different…and I've lived through that and I don't want that for my son."

She was looking at Cameron for along while before Jason interrupted her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want more time with my son. I want Lucky to find someone that makes him happy. I want Emily to be honest with Nikolas so they can get back to being who they were before everything happened. I want Ric to be happy with his new family and new baby. I want to talk to my sister and my parents more than twice a year. I want Cameron to know my family in a way I never did. He's already lost so much without having Zander around…"

Jason could not understand her devotion to her family. In his eyes they had let her down in every way possible. By his assessment, they had essentially abandoned her at fifteen so that she could fend for herself. They had made no effort to assist her when she had been raped or even with her son.

He interrupted her, "Why do you want them in Cameron's life?"

She smiled slightly at his inquiry, "I turned out all right, so not everything they did was the wrong thing. And I know that I owe a lot to my grandmother, Lucky, and even you for that matter…but for the first fifteen years of my life, they took care of me the best they knew how," She paused, "The other day I was singing this song to Cameron and I couldn't remember when I had learned it. Later that day I remembered that my mom use to sing it to me. And the other day Bobbie was holding Cameron and he grabbed at her stethoscope and it reminded me of when my father lent me his so I could play doctor."

She paused for a moment to look down at her son and then she continued, "I let my own pride get in the way of having a real relationship with my parents and even my sister Sarah. I felt abandoned and I refused to let them inch their way back into my life. I couldn't get past it to even call my mother when I was raped or my parents to let them know that I was pregnant. But this year, with Cameron, has made me reorganize my priorities and see what is really important. I think I've grown a lot and its possible that my parents have as well."

She sighed and continued, "With Zander and his father gone, and no way to contact his mother, the only family Cameron has is mine. I don't want to cut his family out of his life. I want him to get to know them and when he is old enough let him decide for himself whether or not he wants them to be involved in his life. _God forbid anything happened to me, my gram isn't that young anymore…_"

"Don't think like—"

Suddenly, on the verge of tears, she interrupted,"I just want to give him everything, even though I know I can't…"

"Why do you think you can't give him everything?"

She sighed, "I'm so tired, Jason. I like being a nurse but I hate it at the same time. I want to paint; I want to _see the light in Italy_. And I know that its selfish but for so long I put my life on hold waiting for someone or something to come along. I thought I'd have more time. And I love Cameron, more than I thought I could love someone. I finally really understand that look in your eye when you talk about Michael. I'm so afraid that I'm gonna do this wrong…"

"Elizabeth—"

She cut him off, "I know you think that I'm being too hard on myself. You'll remind me that I have changed my life so much since I had Cameron and how much I've already done for him. But I don't think that I could ever do for him what you are doing for Michael."

"I want you to take the money, Elizabeth…"

"No." She replied, firmly.

"I just want you to be happy. It could help you and Cameron."

She brushed at her tears furiously, "I won't, Jason, please don't—"

His eyes fell. Why wouldn't she let him help her? Was it because of their strained relationship? Was it because of the way he made his money? He closed his eyes and suddenly he was in the past. He was standing in his penthouse facing her.

_You are Sonny's enforcer. First. Last. Always. I hope it's enough._

He watched her through his minds' eye walk out of his life again. The word 'stop' hung on the tip of his tongue. This October, it would be three years. Three years since he had let her walk out without saying a word.

He opened his eyes and watched her with her son. Her son with another man. If he had said something then, would this be his family?

He mentally berated himself for being a coward then. Was he still a coward?

He watched as Cameron played with a button on her shirt as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. His thoughts drifted back to the days long ago when it had been just him and Michael.

She interrupted his thoughts, "Jason, maybe there is another way."

With his curiosity piqued, he listened.

"I could ask Ric…"

"No," he said, interrupting her briskly, "I don't trust—"

"Trust him," She finished for him, "_I get it_, Jason. But despite what he has done in the past he would not do anything to hurt Michael."

"He kidnapped his mother." He spit out, harshly, more so then he had intended.

"I know," She paused, taken back a bit by the harshness of his words, "But he has changed. He is not the same person he was…"

He could not believe that she was still so blind to Ric's true colors. Although, in hindsight, she had stayed with Lucky for so long…

"Elizabeth," He said, cutting her off, "I get that you are trying to help…"

"Jason," She said, cutting him off, "I am well aware of what he has done. I'm not blind to the man he is. But he has a good heart…"

"I don't doubt what you are saying, Elizabeth." Jason began, "I just cannot forgive as easily as you do…_sometimes I wish I could._"

Cameron started fussing a bit and Elizabeth attempted to console him. As he watched her try to calm down her son, his thoughts drifted to the life he had imagined for baby Lila. Inevitably, Sam came to mind. He wondered how she was holding up.

"Jason?" Elizabeth said, interrupting his thoughts "_I can listen too_…"

A silent minute passed awkwardly before Elizabeth asked, "She didn't take it well?"

He nodded in affirmation.

"I didn't tell her until after I made the decision."

She repeated his words from long ago, "When you love someone, their rules have to matter too."

A shadow of a smile graced his lips but quickly fell away. In his mind he replayed his last conversation with Sam.

"I care about Sam," He began, "I want her to be happy; but I'm not sure I ever really loved her."

His admission shocked Elizabeth and she froze for a moment. Her mind couldn't help but wander to her past loves, including the man in the elevator with her, and sighed. Her next words flooded from her lips before she even realized that she had said a word.

"It's hard sometimes…to know whether you are with someone out of desire or obligation. It's a thin line… it doesn't become clear sometimes until you take a step back." She paused, their eyes meeting, "Sometimes it happens too late or not at all…and it's hard to find closure."

She averted her gaze to the wall behind him, and then began to mumble just loud enough for him to hear, "Maybe that's why its years later and I'm still dealing with Lucky…"

Her words caused him to raise an eyebrow. She hesitated briefly before continuing.

"I guess I'm still waiting for the day when he remembers what we use to have," She admitted, feeling foolish, "Every time I see him there is this brief second before either of us say anything that I look into his eyes and hope to see what use to be there."

She paused for a moment and caught his eyes, "I know, its stupid…but even after all this time, I feel cheated of something. We had our lives planned…it should have been the beginning not the end…"

"It's not stupid to care for someone or to wish that something could have worked out." Jason added.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, then continued, "I don't think that when you fall in love with someone that you ever completely fall out of love with them. You move on, bury it…but it is always there."

Her eyes ventured to meet his and their eyes locked. They remained that way until the emergency lights flickered. Soon the dim emergency lighting returned to the normal lighting. Elizabeth let out a sigh that she had not known she was holding. Her eyes drifted down to her son momentarily and then her eyes met his once again.

"I guess we'll be getting out of here soon." She said, feigning nonchalance.

"Yeah…" He added, with a hint of regret in his voice.

The unspoken words between them hung in the air all around them. They both shifted uncomfortably. When those elevator doors opened, it would be over. They both knew that when it was just the two of them that they worked. But when those doors opened they had to let the rest of the world in. Jason would have to deal with the decision that he had made. And Elizabeth would have to deal with the possibility of repeating history; of being pregnant with a child whose father was deceased.


End file.
